Electrodynamical loudspeakers are prone to damage by overly large excursion of the voice coil and the cone. Typical failures are caused by the voice coil hitting the back plate or the suspension being torn due to excessive forward force. This may be addressed by limiting the excursion of the loudspeaker. For this, approaches to measure the excursion of a loudspeaker are desirable.